Raising Allan
by icclenomi
Summary: An AU in which Allan a Dale is a young boy at the beginning of the series- will eventually contain mature themes and spoilers for all seasons.
1. Much

I don't own Robin Hood. I've said it- now let us commence!

Part one- Much

It had been five years since he'd seen his home. Things would never be the same, he'd spent his entire life serving the nobles at Locksley- he wouldn't know what to do with himself, now he was a free man. Still, he supposed, he'd stay near Master Robin and he was sure to learn the ropes swiftly- but before he could do anything, he'd have to get home. They must've been a day away from Locksley when they came across an unsavoury sight; soldiers had ahold of a boy, who by looking at him had seen fewer than ten winters, and were preparing to remove one of his fingers with a blunt axe. Had England changed this much in their absence? They hatched a quick plan and soon saw the boy, who apparently had tried to kill a deer, hurrying off into the woods. Their subsequent getaway was worth it if they had saved a boy from pain. He hadn't expected to see the boy again, but of all places in the dungeons of Nottingham, he was brought before them.

"You are not from Locksley." Robin informed the boy, sternly.

"Yeah... I know, but... You saved me life before, and I thought maybe..." He didnt know whether or not to trust the cherubic look the boy was pulling as he spoke to the floor, and neither it seemed, did Robin. Sighing, Robin knelt in front of the boy and spoke.

"Your lies today could be your undoing." he paused as the boy looked, fearfully into his face. "I cannot save the others, now I fear you shall share their fate..."

"wh... what fate?" the boy's gaze, panicking, flitted between Robin and himself and he found he couldn't watch his face any longer. Robin chose this moment to leave, and he gladly followed, trying to ignore the boy's desperate pleading with the gaoler.

"Master... surely they cannot...?" he only received a dark look from Robin and found himself feeling rather ill at the thought of four young boys losing their lives as a sick game of men with too much power, but they were far from being able to forget about them- Robin being appointed to oversee the hangings himself. What he couldn't beleive was the old, kind, fair sheriff and his daughter, who urged Robin that he had to allow the hangings. For heavens sake- the eldest amongst the boys was only 23 years of age! And what had they done? Stolen flour, pickpocketed from the wrong man- very minor crimes, and by looking at them- they had only stolen to feed themselves before they wasted away. All he could do was wait to see what Robin decided to do.


	2. Robin

Still dont own Robin hood

Part two- Robin

Much was sulking, he could see that- but he knew his former manservant would soon get over it- for he was thankful that they'd saved the lives of the boys. He looked at the two boys who'd stayed- Will; he'd known since the lad was very small- but the other; Allan, was a mystery to him. The mite was happily devouring a peice of fruit as he sat in front of the fire.

"I'm just going to get some kindling" Will walked off into the woods, leaving the three of them alone. Allan seemed to be getting bored and began picking leaves apart as he looked around.

"How old are you, Allan? Where is your family?" He decided this needed to be asked, despite the dark look the boy gave him.

"I aint got any family- we'll just leave it at that."

"And your age?"

"I'll let you decide." This confused him, was the boy trying to be cheeky or did he not know his own age? Allan grinned, and he knew it was the former.

"No, I think you'd better let me know."

"I'm fourteen." Fourteen? He didn't look to be over ten. "But don't tell anyone- people go easier if they assume I'm a kid."

"Be honest with me..." Much spoke, "this does not bode well for my lodge. my Bonchurch... I knew it."

"This is your lodge now, my friends- Sherwood lodge!" Allan grinned.

"I am not your friend." Much bit back, but missed the look on the boy's face as he drew his gaze back to the ground.


	3. John

still own nothing

Part three- John Little

He shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the child who was staring at him. He didn't want to admit how guilty he felt at tying him up- the boy looked terrified, no way around it. He knelt at the fire to take a look at their food as his companions poked around the belongings they had on their person. Two of them wee washed and sweet-smelling- but not the boy, no... not him- he was dirty and wearing little more than rags- so how had he ended up with the two men? For a dark moment he supposed they had used him for purposes that no child should ever know- but then he didnt remember the lad being afraid of them- unless, of course, they hadn't had time yet and he and his men had come just in time for the child. He looked, darkly, upon the faces of the two noblemen, trying to decypher their intents when-

"No, lemme alone!" The boy kicked out at Forrest as the older man tried to remove the younger's shirt.

"Hidin' something, are we?" Far from being deterred, Forrest yanked off the oversized shirt and John knew he needed to intervene.

"Hey, take what you want from us, but leave the lad alone-"

"Forrest. I'll take over." If anything the boy's eyes grew wider as he bit his lip, staring at him, his chest heaving so hard it seemed he'd forgotten how to breathe. He raised his hands in front of him as he moved closer. "I'm no' going to hurt you, boy. Promise not to run, and I'll even untie you- understand?"

"Can I get..." The boy stopped mid-sentence, rethinking his boldness.

"You want your shirt back, yes? You'll get it back once I've released you." He pulled the deceptively strong knots loose and held out the shirt an arm's distance away from the boy- leaving him his space. "Tell me, how did you get those marks?"

"No... no where- just clumsy, is all- can I go? Are you setting me free?"

"Have you got a family somewhere missing you?"

"No. Not thats missing me- can I go?"

"Are you hungry?" He watched the boy. This was obviously not a child used to adults being trustworthy, his face was unreadable as he slowly replied an affirmation. "You good with a weapon?"

"Yesssir! Aint no one able to beat me wiv a knife- plus I'm quick as anyfink- give them castle guards a run fer their money t'other day- few of them got 'oles in their legs they wont be forgettin' any time soon... er... I mean, I'm alright- probably no match fer you though... so, can I go?"

"How bout joining my men? You wont go hungry, and I'll see to it you're not mistreated."

"I dunno- I mean, you did tie up my new... friends..." he hesitated, looking upon one of the captives. "I mean... will you let them go if I go with you?"


	4. Will

own diddly squat

Part Four- Will

When he came back, Robin and Much were tied to trees and Allan was talking to a man two or three times his size. He caught Robin's eye and silently asked if he should come down- no. So he waited- he waited as Allan chattered away to the outlaws keeping them hostage and he could feel his annoyance growing at the boy- he'd met him the night before they were to hang. Originally, he'd felt sorry for him, but soon found him to be even more annoying than his own younger brother- a feat he'd never have thought possible. At the time, he shrugged it off as being an irritating side effect of the boy's fear of being killed... now he wasn't so sure.

"So, you gonna let them free?" He was pulled out of his thoughts as Allan walked away from the clearing with the two, smaller outlaws. "That man, the giant- he'll let them go, right?"

"So he says- will you shut up? It's bad enough we're taking you in the first place." Will stayed in his spot overlooking Robin and Much as their voices began to fade. It didn't seem as if the big man would turn them loose as he had told Allan.

"Mind telling me what two... 'gentlemen' are doing in my forest with a small lad?" Was that accusation in his voice?

"Excuse me? Is it any of your business?"

"Much..."

"Did you inflict those marks on his body?"

"Marks.. what marks?"

"Don't play all innocent- the boy is covered in bruises and scars- some of them new- DID. YOU. DO. IT?"

"My master saved his life- why would he-"

"Yes, or no."

"No. May I speak?" The man remained quiet. "Earlier today that boy, along with three other lads not much older than himself, were going to be hanged by the sheriff. We freed them."

"Then where are the others? You decided you wanted to keep one?"

"The others are... "

"Here."

"Will-"

"And the other two are on their way to Scarborough with their parents." 


	5. Roy

nada zilch nothing is owned by moi

Part Five- Roy

He didn't understand John sometimes- what use did they have for a boy? They were outlaws- dead men- and they had enough hassle feeding themselves without having to worry about a boy; and a noisy boy at that. He asked far too many questions. What's your name then? John must have plans for the boy, that must be it, otherwise there'd be no point in bringing-

"Hello?" Oh, the boy was talking to him. "I got that 'is name's 'Forrest', what's yours?"

"Be quiet and sit down, will yeh-"

"I'm just curious is all..." hrmph. Sure, curious. "I'm Allan a Dale, there- now you know my name-"

"Do you ever stop talking?" True... that may have came out louder and sharper than he intended, but there was no need for the look the boy adopted to his face.

"Roy." Finally!

"John- was wonderin what... what are they doing here?"

"We have a proposal. Allan- you alright?" The boy nodded- apparently he is regarded more highly than me and Forrest- why are we the last to know everything? "The sheriff is stealing spirits and livelihoods- and we're out here- skulking in the woods-"

"So? What are you going to do about it?" Who was this guy, and why was John allowing him to give them a lecture about skulking or whatever he was talking about.

"Stop him. When the king returns he will have his comeuppance- but until then, we will scupper his sadistic punishments- we will stop his insane taxes and give them back to the poor, where they belong. We will rob him!" Did nobles have something wrong with their heads? This man was speaking as if he could change the world- they were just outlaws! 


	6. Allan

still dont own it... oh well...

Part Six- Allan

Allan didn't know how to think when they saw the sheriff was removing the tongues of villagers- it was sick. Bad enough when people who earned their loss of tongue, but these people were guilty of no crime. Though, the moment it became all too real came when John's wife, Alice, was seized for tongue-removal- Allan feared for the lives of everyone in the surrounding area, himself included- but that was before Robin. Robin was amazing- stepped out into the heavily guarded area like it was nothing. He'd learned that Robin and Much had just returned from the Holy Land, fighting to protect Richard the Lionheart himself! It was no wonder, if Robin had courage to do what he had just done without batting an eye. Of course, the moment Robin handed himself over, Much demanded they go to the castle to rescue him. He was inclined to agree, but the others… They didn't seem all that bothered- the men who'd captured them to begin with seemed glad to be rid of an annoyance to them, and Will… it was hard to tell what that guy was thinking- maybe he was thinking the same as Allan- maybe he wanted to go rescue Robin too, but didn't want to talk out of line- he certainly didn't. Allan made no mistake- he knew how small and weak he was, particularly when compared with the hardened outlaws of Sherwood. However, moments after Much stormed away from the group, Allan picked himself up and ran after him. He would grow up to be as brave as the Lionheart's personal guard! If he stayed with them, he was sure to be protected, perhaps even well trained! He caught up with Much as they reached the end of the forest- when the soldier turned his face seemed to fall when he saw it was only Allan, but Allan tried not to be dissuaded- he would just have to prove he could be a help.

"Alright, Much? You got a plan then?"

"Not… as of yet. But I will. I need to go see the old sheriff- he is a good man, he's sure to help us rescue Master Robin."

"We're going to see an old bloke then? What's he gonna do? You said he used to be sheriff… but what does he do now?"

"Must you ask so many questions?" Allan shrugged, it just seemed strange to see a man who had no power over the Sheriff was all…

The two of them arrived at Knighton Hall, and Allan had to stare as he followed Much towards the old sheriff, Edward, his name was, and he stood as quiet as he could manage behind the soldier as he addressed the old sheriff and his daughter. They couldn't help, they said, or was it wouldn't? Much wasn't happy, and shouted at the pair of them. Allan just stayed at the back, as quiet as he could- he'd learned from a young age, that if the adults were fighting, it was best to keep yourself as invisible as possible. He hoped nothing would happen to cause anyone harm, but you never could tell. He was grateful when a kindly servant took him by the shoulder and steered him out of the room.

"You okay, boy?" he nodded. He'd been present for far worse. "Reckon you should wait out here until Master Robin's man departs."


	7. Marian

sorry this part is so small... :S

Part Seven- Marian

She was about to prepare for bed when Robin's servant, Much, knocked on their door in a frenzy. She knew it had to be about Robin, everything was always about Robin- she was surprised however, when she stood with her father and saw that Much was accompanied by a small boy. She didn't pay much attention to the boy, for the most part, instead conversing angrily with Much. Robin got himself into this mess- they had warned him not to do anything, to worm his way into the sheriff's inner circle and corrupt the corrupt from within, but no- he couldn't do that could he? No, he had to go and be Robin, and lose everything for a naïve view of justice. Because she hadn't been paying him much mind, Marian had forgotten about the presence of the small boy. That is, she had forgotten him until the moment she and Much became heated in their argument and she saw the boy being led away from the room, his face slightly pale. She frowned. Why was there a boy here in the first place?

She put the boy out of her head whilst she sweet talked her way into Robin's cell. It seemed every conversation she had with this man only confirmed how little he had changed in his years away- still so sure of himself seeing him grin at her in such a righteous way made her want to knock him down a few places, and she decided this was the perfect time to breach the subject of the boy. Why was there a boy following his servant around? Why had they not taken him somewhere safe, left him with people who would care for him? What sort of a place was a forest for a child? Robin's face grew dark as he opened his mouth to speak- that is, until a noise was heard just outside the room

"This... is a rescue!"


End file.
